1. Field of the Technology
The present disclosure relates generally to radio communications, and more particularly to techniques for controlling unwanted data traffic directed to a wireless mobile terminal in a wireless communication network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless mobile terminals configured to operate in accordance with IEEE 802.11 standards or the like may communicate in wireless local area networks (WLANs). Such wireless mobile terminals are further configured to receive data formatted in IP data packets, for example, via a Web browser application, a Voice over IP (VoIP) application, or other.
Such wireless mobile terminals generally remain unprotected against incoming rogue IP data traffic in the WLAN, such as high data rate “pings” with large data packets, denial of service attacks, network misconfigurations, and/or other network errors. This undesired data traffic may cause excessive battery power drain and performance degradation in the wireless mobile terminal.
Other networks and environments may experience the same or similar problems. What are needed are methods and apparatus to overcome these and other related deficiencies of the prior art.